Soledad
by Kishin aka oniLink
Summary: Secuela de Frustracion : depues de dos años de estar lejos de su prima Ben reflexiona como esta su vida en ese momento y de lo infeliz que puede llegar a ser por culpa de su soledad


Buenas a todos los lectores , pues aqui otra ves yo con mis raras historias de Ben 10 y bueno sin mas rodeos aqui dejo otra historia llamada Soledad´´ es como la secuela de mi primera historia llamada Frustracion espero que les guste es un poco rara pero bueno espero que la disfruten

_ya saven los personajes de Ben 10 no me pretenecen ( por desgracia ) si no a los de CN _

* * *

**Soledad**

Dos años, dos años han pasado desde que me fui desde que te deje , simplemente ese tiempo que puede sonar corto para muchos pero muy largo para mi , dos años de pura soledad que he tenido que aprender a sobrellevar al estar lejos de los que quiero lejos de ti

Pero al menos estoy conciente de que no cometeré un error si estoy junto a ti, ya que de no haberlo echo habría cometido un grave error

Pero no es tan fácil contenerse las ganas de volver a verte y de contarte el motivo del por que lo hice por que se que el motivo no es aprobable ni mucho menos correcto y me gustaría pensar que tu sientes lo mismo por mi pero lo dudo yo se que tu lo quieres a el a **Kevin**

Demonios solo pensar en eso me hace hervir la sangre, es muy difícil contenerse ese tipo de enojos sabiendo que prefieres a un tipo que intento matarme mucho tiempo atrás y que , quien sabe cuantos mas antes de enfrentarme seria mucho mas fácil para mi solo volver usar el Omnitrix y acabar con su patética existencia aplastarlo por tener lo que yo no tengo , pero no, no puedo aunque yo lo desee no puedo se que nunca me lo perdonarías

Por que tienen que ser tan cruel el destino conmigo, Por que??

Lo único que me consuela es que si estoy solo no podré ponerte en peligro

Me las e arreglado yo solo para acabar con todos los males, enemigos que puedan amenazar al planeta y mas de una ocasión he logrado ver cuando llegas al lugar donde alguna ves haya tenido que librar una batalla pero claro me retiro antes de que me encuentres y se que de seguro llegas con la esperanza de encontrarme pero me temo que no debe ser así y claro aunque me allá alejado eso no te detuvo para seguir con la lucha contra los aliens pero lamentablemente no permitirle que me encuentres y claro se que con tus poderes me podrías localizar en cualquier lugar del mundo , pero gracias a Alien X ya no te será posible hacerlo fue el único favor que tuve que pedirle a las dos caras de la ira y la comprensión y por esa razón ya no me podrás encontrar ni con tus poderes

Por eso cuando dije que me alejaría es por que lo haría enserio

Pero lo que nunca tome en cuenta es que ni yo mismo soportaría la soledad en la que vivo , creo que de algún modo el destino junto con el futuro no cambian si en el futuro de Ben 10,000 estaba solo de seguro en este será igual solo que hay una gran diferencia con ambos que en el primero estabas tu y en este no estarás , no cambia mucho que digamos , a veces detesto la vida cuando era niño ser un héroe me parecía divertido , y ahora no ….. Ahora me parece frustrante y vacío ha de ser por que tu no estas Gwen……

Pero tenia que verte una ves más por lo menos, antes de que enloqueciera pero debo percatarme de que tú no lo hagas conmigo

Así que usando el omnitrix me convierto en Frío, y sin hacer el mínimo ruido entro a tu habitación mientras duermes se que suena tonto pero me conformo con eso...

No sabes la paz que me da verte dormir tan placidamente, tan hermosa, tan feliz

No sabes las ganas que tengo de sentarme a tu lado de hablarte de decirte que he vuelto y del por que lo hice y sobre todo decirte lo que siento sin importarme las consecuencias que sigan después…

Pero no ¡ no puedo arruinar lo que ya hice no puedo atentar contra tu vida ni mucho menos con tu felicidad ya que vuelve a mi cabeza las simples palabras ¨´ **tu quieres a Kevin y simplemente solo soy tu primo** así que debo dejar de pensar estupideces lo hice y lo hago por ti así que será mejor dejarlo como esta y salir de allí lo mas pronto posible

Así que como entre salgo y me convierto en frío pero antes de salir en un casi silencioso susurro logro decir

´´ **Adiós Gwen te amo** aunque no puedas saberlo

Y solo, por ti viviré esta vida de **soledad **

* * *

Una ves mas Raro no ??? bueno esto se me ocurrio un dia que simplemente no hacia nada y pense por que no hacer una segunda parte de mi historia y bueno hasta hoy de tanto pensarlo si hacerlo o no lo hice claro lo se muy tragica y poco feliz pero simplemente es para representar de algun modo lo que pasa en la serie mejor dicho en el AF ... bueno ahora espero sus criticas ya saben acepto desde reviews hasta virus de computadora o amenazas de muerte cualquier cosa XD

saludos. y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
